Little He Knows, Little He Cares
by Debraaaa
Summary: Kenny is fed up. Of Dying. Of Hurting. Of loving someone who he thinks doesn't care.   Kynny/K2/ KennyxKyle etc etc whatever you call them together : M for swearing, gayness and self harming


_**Me: I love Kenny!**_

_**Kenny: mmfffph mfppphhh! (Ohhh no!)**_

_**Me: Be quiet Kenny! I'm trying to be creative**_

_**Kenny: *pulls hood tighter***_

_**Me: This story was brought to you by the musical Les Miserables (Hence the title), the songs POV and Not Alone by McFly, the colour orange and the letter K :)**_

_**Kenny: *rolls eyes***_

_**Me: *throws book at Kenny* I re-wrote this like three times and each time it got longer.**_

_**Kenny: mphh mmphhhhfft (And mushier)**_

_**Me: My first Sp fanfic, enjoy :)**_

* * *

My name is Kenny McCormick.

I'm 16 years old.

I live in South Park.

I'm in love with one of my best friends.

It was a Thursday night. I was sitting at Stark's pond, a bottle of vodka in one hand, my pocket knife in the other. I was sick of it. Sick of everything. Sick of being poor. Sick of my family fighting. Sick of my friends not caring. Sick of dying.

It hurts, dying I mean. It hurts more that no one even seems to care. Yeah, I always come back, but what about if one day, I don't come back. What about if I'm gone forever. Then they'll be sorry.

what am I thinking? I wiped a tear frmo my cheek and took a drink from my vodka.

They wouldn't even notice I was gone.

I mean, I know Cartman doesn't care. He doesn't care about anyone besides himself. And Stan, he's too loved up with Wendy to even remember what day it is.

But I thought Kyle would care. More tears spilled down my face.

Every time I died, they all had the same running gag.

"Oh my god! They killed Kenny!"

"You bastards!"

Never did they check that I was really dead. Never did they pull whatever object that had killed me off/out/away from my body. Never did they stay till I woke up.

No more than an hour ago, Cartman had thought it funny to push me through a shop window, shattering the glass, which peirced me straight through the heart. Not lond after I woke up, cold and alone with a huge shard of glass still sticking out through my chest.

I glanced down at my orange parka hoodie, my blond hair falling, unhooded, into my eyes. The dark bloodstain still glistened in the moonlight.

well I had enough of it. I didn't want to suffer any more, and I had found a way out. When I was younger, wehn I first realised I was in love with Kyle and first realised no one cared if I died, I took my pocket knife and sliced i across my arm, and it made me realise something.

Anytime I died, I woke up scarless, any cut or injury healed without any trance of them being there. But that cut, not serious but enough to mark my skin, it never faded. The ghostly white scar still lingered on my skin, along with many others that followed after it, healing over time but never fading, no matter how many times I died.

So I realised. the only way to die and stay dead was to purposly kill myself.

I took another gulp from my bottle and rolled up my sleeve. white scared crisscrossed along my arm, shining against my gruby skin. I flicked open my pocket knife and pressed it against my skin, felling the warm blood ooze down to my elbow and drip onto the crystal clean snow beside me. Hot tears burned my eyes. I closed them and pressed harder.

"Kenny!"

I jumped, jerking around to face the voice. Kyle stepped towards me, eyes wide.

"Fuck off Kyle" I mumbled. So of course he sat down next to me.

"Kenny, what the fuck dude!" He pulled the knife away from my arm and out of my grip, throwing it into the snow next to him. I wiped my eyes with my other sleeve. "What are you doing?" He whispered. I could hear the fear in his voice. And soemthing else too.

"It doesn't fade" I said in a dullvoice. I lifted my bleeding arm to show him the only scars I ever had to show. The ones I had left there.

"Holy shit dude!" Kyle lifted a hand to my arm and I flinched away from him. "Why? Why are you doing this to yourself Ken?"

"No one cares!" I yelled, throwing my now empty vodka bottle towards the pond, where it skidded across the ice. I got up and started to follow it. "Not my family, Not Stan. Not Cartman. Not even you!"

The ice groaned under my weight.

"It hurts! Everytime I die, it hurts so much! And no one ever helps! No one ever stays! No one would even care if I didn't come back!"

"I care"

I stopped, turning to face Kyle. Silent tears were running down his cheeks.

"What?"

"I said, 'I care'" he said.

"Why do you never stay? Why do you never help me?"

"everytime you die. I run. I can't stand to see you like that. I told Stan and Cartman not to tell you. I didn't realise you were hurting so bad. I wish I could help but I don;t know how. I wish I could make it stop. I love you"

Kyle threw his hand over his mouth. His eyes went wide.

"You...love me?"

I took a step forwards. And the ice cracked beneath my feet.

"Kyle!"

"Kenny!"

"...Kenny? CAn you hear me Ken? Please wake up? I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. all these years... I didn't realise you were hurting so bad. I should have helped you. I should have done... something" I heard his voice crack. I opened my eyes and looked up at him. He was soaked, his hat gone and his red curls falling infront of his face.

I realised I wasn't at Stark's pond anymore. I was in a warm bed, Kyle's bed, with dry clothes on and a bandage tied arouf my arm.

And Kyle was soaked and shivering.

I sat up and he jumped. then he threw his arms around my neck. I pulled him off and held him at arms length. I was shocked.

"you pulled me out of the pond?"

He nodded. I looked around the room.

"You carried me all the way to your house?"

He nodded again, not looking me in the eye.

"You...you risked your **_life _**to help me!"

He nodded. "I'm sorry"

"For saving me?"

"For not doing it sooner" He hung his head in shame.

"Kyle...I..." I looked at him, and jumped up. "Geez Kyle, your shivering!"

"Yeah, its kinda cold in a FROZEN pond" He had a slight grin on his face, yet tears were still trailing down his face.

I pulled at the zip on his jacket and he jumped away from me.

"What the - ?"

"You need to get these wet clothes off" I pulled the jacket off his shoulders and forced his tshirt over his head.

God, I caught a breath. He really was beautiful. His eyes, his chest, his smile, his lips...

"Holy fuck dude, your lips are blue!"

And before I could stop myself, I was kissing him.

Shit! I was kissing him!

I pulled away, suddenly wishing I would die to avoid the awkwardness. Ironic.

"Kenny...I..." He shivered.

And then he was kissing me back. Pulling me against him.

Sadly, unlike me, Kyle wasn't able to stop breathing and still live, therefore we broke apart, breathing heavily.

"I love you Kyle"

"I love you Kenny"

I kissed him lightly on his now blushing lips.

* * *

_**Me: "My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss"**_

_**Kenny: o.O**_

_**Me: It's from Romeo&Juliet Ken, god don;t you know anything ?**_

_**Kenny: *shrugs***_

_**Me: Idiot!**_

_**Kenny: Mphft! ( Hey!)**_

_**Me: Reveiw or Kenny will not have any frozen waffles to eat :(**_

_**Kenny: *gives evil look* mphhf mmmph mphhftf mphftf mmmmphff (My family ain't that poor)**_

_**Me: Yeah but your staying with me and i'm broke :)**_

**REVEIWWSSSSSSSSSSS**


End file.
